


To Capture Another Player's Peace

by PFDiva



Series: Check and Mate [1]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Drugging, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual bondage, Light Pain Play, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Verbal Humiliation, asexual kink, asexual male characters, consensual consensual consensual, everything consensual and planned out in advance, light catheter play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Declan's Corrective indulges Orth's helplessness kink, to great effect.





	To Capture Another Player's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I know this starts off hinky, but everything is 100% consensual, risk aware consensual kink and ALL of that.

Orth swam out of unconsciousness with great reluctance. He felt soft and warm and utterly relaxed. His face was uncomfortably mashed against the wet spot he'd drooled into the pillow beneath him, but moving the pillow was not an issue. Until it was.

Orth tried to move his hand and was pulled up short by the restraints holding him in place. That banished the last dregs of sleep with terrified adrenaline. He was spreadeagled facedown in an unfamiliar bed and, as he shifted against his bonds, very naked.

Declan's Corrective, sitting in a chair next to the bed, pointedly cleared his throat to catch Orth's attention. The adrenaline didn't fade, but it certainly shifted.

"Morning," Corrective greeted Orth. Corrective was fully dressed and looking rather well put together. God, Orth really should have known better. He just couldn't help himself when it came to men like him.

"You drugged me," Orth mumbled, still trying to get his bearings. Was there something in his dick? It...wasn't comfortable. It wasn't awful, but it wasn't comfortable.

Corrective smiled, "I did. I didn't want you waking up in the middle of me setting things up. Not sexy."

Declan's Corrective was undeniably The Worst and Orth buried his face in his pillow to avoid thinking about how much this was all turning him on. Corrective laughed and Orth heard the rustle of Corrective's clothing as he got up to place a warm hand on Orth's back.

"Don't be like that, Orth. You need to rest and relax. That's literally the first thing everyone who knows you says. Even Mako."

"Mako's a hypocrite," Orth grumbled into the pillow. "And I have to go to the bathroom. Let me up."

Corrective's hands (bigger than Ibex's ever were, more solid and more calloused) settled against Orth's shoulders, thumbs digging into the muscles at the base of Orth's neck. Orth swallowed a whimper. It hurt, but it was a good pain. Very good

"No need for a bathroom break," Corrective purred, "That's what catheters are for."

 _"I hate you,"_ Orth told Corrective feelingly. Corrective's fingers found a knot under Orth's skin and Orth couldn't contain the desperate moan that escaped him. Corrective's hands stilled for just long enough to allow the man to gloat.

"Oh yes, that definitely sounds like hatred."

In an embarrassingly short period of time, Corrective's hands had Orth moaning in an agonized sort of pleasure. Corrective methodically kneaded the tension out of Orth's muscles, starting with his neck and shoulders, moving out to his arms and down his back. Even Orth's hands were freed, one at a time, so that Corrective's strong fingers could turn the stressed muscles in Orth's wrists and fingers into warm, reactive putty.

By the time Orth's lower spine recovered from Corrective's hands, the man had moved on to Orth's right thigh, fingers painfully digging into the sockets of Orth's hips, knuckles tantalizingly brushing against Orth's dick and balls without offering any satisfaction. Orth _writhed_ in his attempts to get more stimulation, but Corrective only laughed.

"I never imagined you'd be this easy, Orth."

"Oh god, go fuck yourself," Orth gasped, before muffling a sob of pleasure into the pillow. Corrective's thumbs were doing positively sinful things to the muscles above the back of Orth's knee.

"Now now," Corrective tsked, "There's no need to be rude. I'm putting in all this effort to make you feel better and you're being nasty." He emphasized his words by digging his fingers into Orth's calf, dragging whimpers and sobs out of Orth with each one. Corrective continued.

"How would you like it if I just stopped and left you, hmm? Tied down and helpless, completely vulnerable to anyone who happened by." Corrective's hands had reached Orth's right ankle and untied it to abuse the tiny tendons and muscles there, making Orth cry out.

"Of course, I'm not so cruel as to leave you to die. I'd set a beacon broadcasting a plea for help from you. For all you know, I'm recording every sound you make. They're lovely sounds, you know. Imagine your tears broadcast to anyone who happens to fly past." Corrective deliberately massaged the top of Orth's foot, careful not to touch the sole before paying an inordinate amount of attention to each of Orth's toes, teasing him horribly.

"And who would answer, do you think? Mako? Young, pretty Mako with all of that smooth, blue skin. Or perhaps AuDy? Not much to look at, but they're big and direct and just the kind of awful you'd like, hm? No, but you'd hope for Cass, wouldn't you? A princex with long, elegant fingers, perfect for grabbing handfuls of your hair and _pulling_." Corrective finally left off teasing to dig his thumbs into sole of Orth's foot. Orth howled.

By the time Corrective finished with Orth's right foot and moved to his left leg, Orth was gasping into his pillow, dragging great, heaving gulps of air into his lungs, his hips rolling to grind his erection into the too-soft bed beneath him.

"You...you can't-- _aaa, oh god!_ " Corrective's fingers had found a knot in Orth's left thigh and dug it out in the most painfully amazing way.

"I can't do that? Is that what you were going to say? Hah!" Corrective's laugh was high and sharp. "Of course I can. _I_ am one of the leaders of Seneschal. I'm a member of the New Earth Hegemony and I killed _27_ divines. You barely killed one! And you had help!"

"Pleasepleaseplease," Orth babbled, uncertain if he was begging for more or for mercy. (The uncertainty was a lie. He knew exactly what he was begging for.)

Corrective moved on to Orth's left knee, talking over Orth's begging, "And before that, you were nothing. A nothing politician in a city on a single planet. You weren't even mayor. You went from that to a stooge for the bloated, ineffective Orion Conglomerate. Your life has been pickled in failure to produce the briny result that is you."

Orth sobbed into his pillow, thrashing against his bonds and not getting anywhere. God, the harder he got, the more uncomfortable the catheter got, and the more Corrective talked and touched him, the harder he got. It was the most incredible feedback loop of pleasure and agony.

"I can do anything I want to you, Godlove. And what are you going to do about it? Hmm? Who could you possibly tell? Who would you want to know that you're a desperate old man, aching for someone to take you in hand?" Corrective punctuated his words by demolishing Orth's left ankle and foot.

Orth sobbed and pleaded to no avail. There was no tension left in his muscles, and a deep tingling everywhere that Corrective's hands had been. It wasn't enough. It wasn't at all enough.

Then, as Corrective's hands left his body, something shifted and Orth's sobs of pleasure just turned into sobbing.

Corrective shifted back into Orth's line of sight, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Orth hiccupped, "You didn't go too far, just. Fuck."

"It's all fun and games until someone starts crying for real," Corrective intoned, pulling a watery laugh from Orth. He deliberately reached out as if to caress Orth's face, and Orth shifted into the reassuring touch. It didn't take long before Orth managed to gather his wits with a snuffle and a deep breath.

"Let me up?"

They were done anyway, so Corrective nodded and began untying Orth. Orth briefly relished the ability to curl in on himself, then hissed as the catheter shifted inside his erection.

"Is it okay?" Corrective asked.

"Yes, it's fine. I just wasn't able to relax enough to use it." He accepted the towel Corrective handed him and used it to catch the few drips that came out as he removed the catheter. "And then…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"And then," Corrective chuckled, moving around the bed to gather the restraints. Orth watched him work with a feeling like a wistful sigh in his heart, waiting for his erection to fade. He had a thought.

"How _did_ you manage to drug me?"

Corrective grinned, "If I told you, I couldn't do it again. You knew it was happening sometime this week."

Orth hummed his agreement. They'd planned this scene out far in advance, because Orth wanted to be surprised. It wasn't that he had nothing to do this week, so much as everything could be put off if he wanted it to be.

Corrective rejoined Orth in bed, "But I promise there's no chance of anyone but you getting caught by it, and none of anyone catching me at it. Maybe Mako."

Orth laughed, covering his face with his hand, "We could only hope it'd be Mako. He'd be loud about it and there'd be a chance to explain. AuDy might go straight to attacking you."

"Speaking of AuDy--"

"No, not really," Orth cut Corrective off, already knowing where this one was going. "They're terrible at communication in general, and emotional communication in particular. Not Cass or Mako, either, they're just nice to look at and good people I trust."

Corrective chuckled and nudged Orth aside to make room as he got comfortable in the bed, "And you do have a type."

"You're not as much like him as Mako claims," Orth assured Corrective, lowering his hand to look at the other man. "Mako just doesn't like you. But Cass does, and he hated Ibex."

Corrective shrugged, "I'm not offended if Mako hates me. I've done a lot of things worthy of hate."

Orth set aside the towel and catheter to lay down with Corrective, "Like kill 27 divines?"

"It's what I was sent to do. I was good at it."

"But you don't regret it."

"I regret not understanding what I was actually doing. I probably would have still done it, but." Corrective shrugged under Orth, who nodded his understanding. If you made up your mind to kill a person, destroy a machine, whatever, it was easier to deal with if what you were actually doing matched what you'd prepared yourself to do.

"Well, on the plus side, you had a lot of time to learn how to give a superlative massage afterwards."

"I genuinely didn't expect that to take you out the way it did."

" _I_ did, and it was incredible."

Collective laughed, his ears flushing with pleasure, "Well, as long as it worked for you."

Orth nodded, "It was good." After a moment, he finally realized that his nude body was cuddled against Collective's rather nice suit, wrinkling it, "You're going to be a wrinkle from head to toe by the time you get up."

"Well, I wasn't planning on doing anything else in this suit. I thought there'd be more mess, if I'm honest--lube and urine, maybe."

"Lucky for your suit that I'm easy, hmm?"

"Very."

Orth relaxed against Corrective, allowing himself to comfortably drowse. Later, he would get cold, stretch, and get dressed. Later, he would discuss what they would do when it was Corrective's turn to bottom. Later, he would laugh with Corrective about how wrinkled his suit was. Later, he would give Corrective a farewell hug and return to his work and his life until next time.

Later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that nobody came, but orgasm was not the point of their scene to either of them. If you want, you can imagine each of them rubbing one out afterwards, in their own respective homes, but whatever.


End file.
